Prom Gone Wrong
by XgreyeyesX
Summary: At the prom jasper leaves to find his long lost sister! but how will the rest of the cullens react to he? most of all alice...on haitus at the moment i will try to finish it bfore 2012!
1. Chapter 1

Prom gone wrong

JPOV

"Well there are _more_ then enough vampires present." Edward said as he walked towards me, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. I smiled at Bella's emotions. They were practically screaming "be afraid". But instead of talking I just carried on twirling Alice around. Alice caught Bella on a turn and smiled hugely, she was so pleased with her work on Bella. The dance carried on up until I realised another vampire was watching me! Not Emmett or Rosalie, Edward or Alice. Some one new!

"I'll be back I a minute Alice." I stopped dancing, let go of Alice's waist and walked towards the door. I could feel all of my adopted families' emotions, Confusion and disbelief that I just left. But I just carried on walking. By the door was the vampire who was watching me.

APOV

That was it. Jasper just walked off saying that he'll be back soon. I looked in to his near future, but I couldn't see any thing! I creased my forehead in worry. So I went over to Edward who was dancing with Bella,

"Can I have a word Edward? Bella I hope you don't mind." Edward set Bella on the floor and followed me to the back of the school gym. "Edward can you just have a look into Jasper's head please?" I was practically begging him. All he did was nod, he was silent for a moment, and then he frowned

"I can't read his mind, almost the same as Bella." He began to look worried.

"I can't see his near future so I don't know what to do? Any ideas?" I just looked at Edwards face. Suddenly Rosalie came up behind us followed by Emmett who had Bella's arm around his shoulder.

"Edward _please _give Bella some balance lessons." He was grinning. I began to smile too. Edward grabbed Bella's waist and pulled her towards him. "What's the matter?" Emmett asked looking between me and Edward

"We can't _see _Jasper! I can't see his future! Edward can't see into his mind! I'm worried" that's all I could say.

"Okay, I saw him go out to the door." Bella piped up she managed to stand on her own, but with Edward's hand around her waist.

"Let's go" I said I wanted to find Jasper!

JPOV

"Jasper?" a girl gasped in disbelief, I stared at her, I knew

"Kate?" I gasped in disbelief too! All the girl did was nod. I recognised her as soon as I saw her. Her honey-blonde hair the same shade as my hair, then gold eyes, she was defiantly a vampire. But was Kate Whitlock my blood sister. Unthinkingly I walked towards her and grabbed her in to a tight hug "I missed you so much! And since when were you a vampire?" I asked.

"Missed you too Jasper! And a while by the way!" Kate said laughing a bit. But next thing I hear is a menacing hiss followed by three growls and a human gasp. I let go of Kate to face my family. Alice looked as if she had just been slapped.

"Alice! It's not what you think." I tried to pursued then all by saying that but Alice only stormed off followed by Rosalie, but before she left she walked up to me and slapped me a hard as she could. I had to admit it hurt! Then I just couldn't believe this Bella hobbled over to me, and whispered to me, I had to bend down so she could speak,

"You love her; I know you wouldn't cheat on her." Then went over to Kate's side "I'm on Jasper's side he loves Alice to much to cheat on her. I believe him!" Edward looked astounded as did Emmett. "Okay then if I'm on your side who's the girl?" she asked. Bella was looking at Kate. Then looked at me, she did this three times before it dawned on her that we were related. "By any chance are you two related?"

"Yes."

"Yes." Me and Kate both answered at the same time "blood brother and sister to be precise." I said before Kate could answer.

"Okay then" Edward said after a moment of silence "what are you going to do about Alice? I'd go after her personally, Em… go with him so Rosalie doesn't rip his head off!" he chuckled at the last part.

APOV

I couldn't believe it! That was why Jasper left to go and see _that _girl. I hate him!

"Alice wait up. Come on please wait!" Rosalie was running towards me. Even in the dress and shoes she was wearing, she go to me quickly. We were in the forest now so we where free from watching human eyes. I stopped gracefully, but then broke down into tearless sobs.

"I... I... hate him that lying son of a bitch! I'm going back and I'm going to kill him!" That was all I could say. Rose caught me into a ferrous hug. I kept sobbing until a whoosh of air and the sent of both Emmett and Jasper. Rose snarled as did I when Jasper walked up to us his hand held up Defeat. Emmett flanked him, obviously to keep him safe from me!

"Alice I'm so, so sorry. Kate is my sister you've go to understand me I thought she was dead! You are the only person I love more than anyone and anything else." This time I looked in to his future and I could see him.

"How come I couldn't see you when you left? When you where with _her_? I asked wondering now more than anger the bubbled and boiled inside me.

"Oh! Yeah Kate is very special when it comes to having gifts! She can withstand any ones gift." Emmett cleared his throat,

"Rose we should go let them say sorry." He was practically letting kill him if I got to angry. Jasper carried on with his tale about Kate,

"I can't control or feel her emotions; you can't see her future and Edward can't read her mind. She then can control the weather, cuz when she was human she had an uncanny ability to predict the weather! I can always remember that from when I was human." I just looked at him.

"So when you're with her I can't see you?" I just had to recap.

"Yes. By the way I love you so much Alice Cullen and I will always will." I could believe this; I could see the devotion in his eyes.

"I believe you and I love you too!" if I could cry I would be! So for my devotion to Jasper a run and flung myself at him hugging him, "Sorry for thinking you were seeing someone else. Do you forgive me?" I asked looking up at him when I had my feet on the ground.

"Oh. Of course I forgive you. You silly girl!" he smiled when he said that.

JPOV

"Come lets go met my family, you will really like her. She loves shopping!" I said that then made Alice peaceful and I sent ease through her. Her smile was a dazzling one; I could see why I fell in love with her!!! I took hold of her hand and lead her through the trees we got to the rest of the group within a few minutes. Bella was talking to Kate as if they were best friends, Emmett and Edward were stood near them, and Edward was stood with his hand on the small of her back. Rosalie stood several meters back, glaring at them all. I couldn't feel her emotions but they were clear on her face. We were the traitors. She obviously cared for Alice.

"Hiya you lot. Bella you look like you've made a new friend." I smiled and looked down at Alice who was still smiling. Everyone's eyes bulged when they saw us hand-in-hand.

"Whooh you're back together! Yippee!" Emmett started dancing on the spot; we all started laughing at this little show.

"Kate this is my girlfriend/ wife Alice. Alice this is my sister Kate." I was so surprised so was everyone when Alice let go of my hand walked to Kate and hugged her!!

"Pleasure meeting you Kate. I hope we can talk more, but now's not the best time"

"I know. It's about to rain" Kate said throwing me a grin, I grinned back at her. We all looked up at the sky and dark clouds where creping across the sky.

"Bloody hell! She wasn't wrong about the weather prediction." Emmett boomed extending a fist to Kate, she smacked it back with her own. Kate was staring up at the sky,

"Kate your not making it happen are you?" I looked at her. She shook her head.

"This time I'm not doing this. Oh… by the way, sorry for the hurricane in 1985." She was biting her lip.

"That was you?" Rosalie asked sarcasms drenched that accusation.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to. Some kids were pissing me off!" Kate was really upset by this I could tell, so I went over to her and put my arm around her. Alice didn't look offended by the proximity of me and Kate.

"Let's go home now before we get our dresses ruined." Bella said as she dodged a drip of rain that was falling from the sky.

"I agree, let's go. Bella you'll have to stay up at ours for a bit, Charlie might get a bit suspicious if you go home two hours early!" Edward said "I'll drive Bella up, Em? Rose?" he glanced over at those two.

"Me and Emmett will drive too." Rosalie snapped.

APOV

Everyone set of to the parking lot, it only left me, Jasper and Kate.

"Are we set to run?" I asked jasper nodded, so did Grace. She looked so much like Jasper I had to admit that. Kate was wearing jeans and a shirt and converse, so she was suitably dressed for running, jasper was ok for running, but would have to take the tuxedo to the drycleaners though. Me on the other hand I was wearing a black satin dress with black stilettos. I hooked them of my feet. As I did that Jasper bent down and scooped me up into his arms,

"Do you think that I will let the love of my existence run bear foot in a lovely dress all the way home? Plus it's now raining?" he smiled at me, I smiled back. Jasper then glanced over at Kate, who was staring up at the sky,"by any chance do you think you can hold of the rain for a while?" Kate rolled her eyes,

"Yeah! But not for long thought. This is natural weather." Kate said. All of a sudden her eyes the brightest shade of blue you could imagine and then the rain stopped and her eyes went back to gold. Then we where running, well Jasper and Kate were running I was in Jasper's arms.

As soon as you knew it we were back at the house. Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie were there. Bella was sat on the sofa, Esme's arm was around her. I saw a quick glance at her future, Carlisle came down the stairs so I saw a quick glimpse of his too. Jasper set me on my feet then Kate came in after probably fixing the weather. She stopped when she saw Carlisle and Esme stare at her. I flinched when every ones future abruptly disappeared. I would need time to adjust to that.

"Um.. Carlisle, Esme this is Kate Whitlock," jasper said walking over to Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: History**

_This is Kate Whitlock._

Alice's POV

As jasper told Carlisle and Esme about Kate, we all moved to the couch. Well me, Bella, Edward and Kate. Kate recounted who and where she was created that was an unexpected twist!

"Well after Jasper left to join the Confederate Armey under AGED!" she glared at Jasper but it was a playful glare, "the Volturi came… they came for humans that if they were immortal they would have unusual abilities." Kate swallowed until she could continue.

"So what they came took you and made you immortal big deal!" Rosalie sneered as she and Emmett can down the stair case. Jasper jumped up suddenly growling. Emmett became defensive, growling at Jasper then I started too growl too!!

"Don't you say another bad thing about my sister again Rosalie," Jasper hissed, Emmett growled again, warning him off

"Jasper! Don't talk to her like that!" Emmett yelled his eyes narrowed as did Jaspers. With Kate around I couldn't see what would happen! Jasper straightened up. Turning away.

Kate's POV

Jasper and what's his name? Emmett where yelling at on another because of ME! Jasper straightened up but I saw the glint in Emmett's eyes. When Jasper moved away, Emmett's arm lifted up. Fist clenched for the first blow. I quickly darted in front of him as his arm pinged forward. I grabbed his arm. Even though I'm half his size, I got him on the floor with his hands behind his back. Every one gasped.

"You ever try to hit my brother again I swear to God I will kill you!" I hissed jumping off him. "I am so, so sorry Doctor and Mrs Cullen. Alice, Bella, Edward … Jasper," I felt the moister coming to my eye's. I'm the only bloody Vampire in existence that can cry, "I must let you get on with your lives." With that I practically flew out of the door. I headed north. A flat-out sprint. I reached a small meadow in the woods, the sky was pouring with rain, but I was in too much mental pain to stop it. I just stood there getting wet and crying my eyes out.

_Oh when the wind blows,_

_May your mind be forever free?_

_Oh when the wind blows_,

_May it only be you?_

_Let the water flow,_

_Oh let your mind flow too._

I sang the lullaby my mother sang to my when I was young. I didn't hear Jasper come up behind me but next thing I knew was I was in his arms. Safe and not alone.

"God Kate I'm sorry I should have known" jasper was apologizing! _I should be the one to apologize._ I looked up at him wiping my eyes on the back of my hand.

"Jazz I should be the one say sorry. I behaved like a prat in front of your family and I just pinned Emmett down in seconds!" tears pooled silently over my cheeks! Jasper's hand brushed away the tears then kissed my forehead. I justed stayed there, hugging my older brother and he hugged me back.

"So how come you can cry? I'm honestly curious." Jasper said with a grin. I pushed away, backing away to lean against an oak tree.

"When I became a vampire I……Well took pain from the humans I killed, when they died they cried. And I magnified that as an ability of mine." I had stopped crying. I heard the crunch of bracken. Jasper was coming towards me.

"Kate please don't push me away," he said when I started to move. "I've just found you! I don't want to lose you again!" Jasper moaned. I looked at my brother his golden eyes full of sorrow. My eyes must have mirrored his because he walked up to me and hugged me. I began to cry again.

Jasper's POV

I held Kate as she sobbed into my shirt. I hummed the music that had guided me to her in the clearing,

"Come on a) we're getting wet. B) I want you too stay with me. So let's go" I moved so I could hold her hand. We then ran back in silence. When we got back Edward was just about to take Bella home. Kate and I said our good byes, and then they left.

"Kate you're soaking let's get you change into something dry." Alice said taking Kate's other hand, pulling her up the stairs. Kate moved willingly. After she left the room, all the emotions came flooding! Curiosity, wonder, worry, happiness, furry and sadness.

"So..." I began to talk but Carlisle stopped me. He looked to Esme, she nodded beaming. The emotional vibes they were sending me were happiness. I looked at them puzzled.

"We have decided, that is Bella as well that Kat should stay with us. You both need each other." Carlisle was smiling. I was smiling at them like I was a little boy, I looked up at the ceiling where Kate was.

"What ya'll smiling at?" Alice asked smiling, in on the game already, "so I get a new sister!" I walked up to the still babbling Alice and gave her a tight hug.

"You can go shopping together, have your nails and make-up done together." And you don't have to inflict this all on Bella! I added silently.

"I heard that." Edward chucked smiling at me, I smiled back, "where's Kate?" he said looking around. Then every ones feeling went in a flash.

"I'm here" Kate said coming down the stairs, "Alice lent me the clothes." she said with a small smile.

Alice's POV 

After I can down, Kate came down. I was so happy with what I had given her and that she had put on. Now from the wet rat look from earlier, she now looked gorgeous! Now she had on a simple black vest top underneath a sit-on-the-shoulder electric blue top, (Personally I didn't want it so Kate can have it.) and a pair of black skinny jeans. Her hair was my master piece of the out fit. Her elbow length hair coiled into a knot, and then her side fringe just sat around her eye.

"I think you have so much more potential wearing stuff like this." I said tweaking her hair, "You can keep the outfit Kate" I smiled; all of a sudden she gave a squeal and hugged me. Esme smiled, so did Carlisle. Esme walked over to us and hugged me and her. When Esme and I let go, Carlisle put his arm around Kate. We smiled as we were all one big, happy family.


	3. sorry

**hi every one!!! **

**sorry about the posting but i have a serous case of writers block!!! :-( i'll try and get it posted soon. **

**love _ XgreyeyesX_**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: time passes by.

The weeks, and months passed by. Kate had been enrolled into Forks high school. The same year as Edward, Alice and Bella. Jasper, Edward and Alice had gotten used to the no power thing when she was around. She and Emmett were now friends after there small fight but where now acting like normal brother and sister teasing and annoying each other till the end of the day.

They all end up finding serenity from Emmett at Kate's new house, even though it was still in the decoration stages. They all just sat their talking and laughing surrounded by dust sheets and paint pots. Bella now free from her cast had to step outside. Obviously the smell was to empowering, but for the others it wasn't. Unfortunately for Rosalie she wouldn't come any where near, unless Kate wasn't around them.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Phone call.

Kate's POV

I was just standing at the window looking out onto the vast green forest. Everyone apart from me and Rosalie had gone hunting; Bella had gone to see Jacob a family friend from the Quileute tribe down at LaPush. Edward explained to me that they originated from wolfs and Carlisle made a treaty with them,

"If we stayed off Quileute land and didn't hunt the humans they wouldn't tell anyone." He said. Rosalie was upstairs and I was downstairs, we still kept out distance but I was having a peaceful time when my cell began to buzz. I slid it open and answered cheerfully,

"Hello?" only a raspy voice answered.

"Ah… Kate. So nice to hear from you again, especially after all these years." I immediately knew who it was. Aro.

Aro. Ho…how did you get this number?" I clung to thee cell; I stopped breathing waiting for his answer.

"Well we all miss you so much back home. So… well you know we're clever dear.

" Home" I sneered "I am home. You know that I left for good reasons Aro." I shook both with fear and anger.

"Oh Kate darling. Do come home, else the Cullen family might just have to pay the price for not coming." His voice was sickly sweet. "Or maybe I might leave the Cullen's out of the equation and poor Jasper might just end up being in the wrong place at the wrong time!" he'd already got me he knew me to well. I would always do anything to save Jasper, and his family.

"How do I get there?" I asked as I sunk to the floor.

"Go to the airport. Main desk. 1 ticket straight to Volterra. Bring no-one because you will know what will happen." Aro hung up. I was curled up shaking. Without thought I got up and ran into Rosalie's room where she was sat in a small armchair reading a magazine.

"What the fuck are you playing at!" she yelled tossing the mag aside.

"Rosalie. I'm sorry for everything I've done." I felt a tear slide down my face, "the Volturi are going to hurt you all if I don't go back to them. I am going back a) to keep you all safe and b) to die." She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off but she just ignored me.

"Kate we're strong!! Jasper needs you. I'm gonna regret this but, we all need you me included!" she pleaded.

"No Rosalie. Tell them all I'm so, so sorry. Tell them I love them all and… and give this back to Jasper." I unfastened the silver charm bracelet he gave me for my tenth birthday, but know it had the Cullen crest as one of the many charms. The lion, arrowhead, three cloves and the hand, all white on a black background. And gave it to her coiling it her icy palm.

"Kate you can't go!" she tried to reason with me for the last time but it was useless. I had to go.

"Listen to me Rose. I'm sorry look after them and Bella too. You might not like her but she considers you as a friend, as family" Rosalie was obviously taken aback with the truth. With this I took the opportunity to make my exit. Once I was out side, I wiped the tears that were streaming relentlessly now. Kick started my bike and speed off towards my house.

When I got home I grabbed a small bag stuffing it with a pair of red skinny jeans and a white tank top and of cause my black converses. Then putting a wad of cash and my cell into it as well. Just before I left I wiped round and wrote a small yet painful note to the Cullen's…

_The Cullens, I'm sorry, so, so sorry. I love you all so much like__ a proper family. Don't follow me. But I know you will. The Volturi will have killed my by the time you get there so be careful! Don't take Bella. Good bye_

_ Kate_

A tear droplet fell as I wrote. I singed then walked out and rode to the airport.


	6. sorry again

Hiya guys

Soz I haven't updated in like ages I've been busy at school. Plus I've got writers block and now I've got it have had this real cool idea so I might post it. It's like a fantastic 4 fanfic please say if I should or not. Prom Gone Wrong should be up soon.

Lots a love XgreyeyesX


End file.
